To Kill Two Birds
by FuckMePumps
Summary: As Numbuh 4 and 5's 13th birthdays draw nearer, Cree and Chad devise a plan to recruit two of the KND's best agents and let them escape decomissioning... and ensure the downfall of the KND once and for all.


**A new KND fic! Goodness me, I hope I can finish these things…**

**Written for Evilevergreen's challenge called 'The Rules of Complements.' I became interested in the challenge a long time ago, but was thinking of an original idea that may go along with it. Finally, while reading bizarro4's fabulous Cree/Chad fic 'fallen,' (READ IT!) I was struck with inspiration. The whole story's pretty amazing, but there was a part that I thought: what if Cree and Chad were to recruit members of Sector V when they're about to be decommissioned? And there I went. If you want to see what the requirements are, go to Evilevergreen's forums and check the KND challenge one. The thread is right there, you can't miss it.**

**Supposed to be a long one-shot, but was overcome by my laziness at finishing it all at once and my eagerness to post it. Dunno yet if I'll put romance in the story; I am a 4/5 fan as well as 3/4, but I'm not sure… Oh, and I put my own twist in there: I included our runaway former operatives Numbuhs 274 and 11! Hooray for me! Now, go read. _  
_**

**-**

The phone had just ringed; Cree looked annoyingly at the caller-id, recognizing the number on it, presently resenting the person from interrupting her from working on her term paper.

But though unceremoniously, she still picked it up. "What is it, Chad?"

"Doesn't anyone say 'hello' anymore?" The person on the other end's tone was teasing.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Chad. My English I teacher is requiring me to come up with a ten minute speech for debate, and you've already wasted fifteen seconds of my time." It was no lie, because, currently, she was residing in a dorm with a perky roommate who was (thankfully) out for the night. The girl had tried to make friends with her, but in the end, finally got the hint. A win-win situation for both of them.

"Okay, fine. But I've got big news. Have you checked your calendar recently?"

"Yeah, and our anniversary's still four months away. You are aware that the woman's the one who remembers the dates in a relationship, aren't you?" She reminded him.

Two years after they'd met in the ever-raging battle against the Kids Next Door, when Chad had was fifteen and she seventeen, he finally mustered confidence to ask her out, and, in time, became inseparable. They only had a while until she graduated and had to move away to college, but, nevertheless, managed to maintain a long-distance relationship.

He laughed, and, though they talked on the phone almost every night, texted during and between classes, and sent emails and pictures regularly, she found herself wanting to hear it again, a rarity (for her) nowadays. "Yeah, I know. But, I mean, you got any idea who in your family has a birthday coming up?"

Actually, Cree didn't, so she summoned up her PDA and upon going to the months of March to May, smirked, darkly amused.

"Hey, it seems like Abigail's turning thirteen soon…."

"Exactly. And you know what I found out when I hacked into their files this morning?"

That was the attention-grabber. "Enlighten me."

"Wallabee Beatles, a.k.a. Numbuh Four, is scheduled for decommissioning in sixty days. And he happens to be in the same sector as your sister. Know what that means?"

Her lips curved into a sinister smile. "New recruits."

"Bingo. And technically, those are Chief-Espionage-Instructor and Head-of-Combat new recruits we're talking about here."

"Interesting… I love how your mind works, Chad." There was a brief pause on her part, before adding, "I miss you," barely above a whisper.

"And I, you," he replied.

A silence accompanied the conversation, but was quickly resolved. "So, I'll call you up again later, when you're not too busy?"

"No, better. I'm coming over tomorrow. It'll be a Friday, anyway, so we can have the rest of the weekend to talk… and other things." She dropped suggestively.

He was grinning, at the sound of his voice. "Sounds like a plan."

**-transmission interrupted-**

**If the Cree/Chad is too weird for you, then get the hell out of here, because they'll play a big role in this fic. Chad's recently become my Animated Guy of the Moment (such a cutie), so… yeah, I love him. And if you think Cree is OOC with her neediness and mushiness, I kind of picture her as someone who, when she gets attached, won't let go, hence her feeling of betrayal when she was to be decommissioned from the organization that had become important to her and her holding onto her grudge. Anyway, I'm aware that I'm rambling, so allow me not to keep you from submitting a**

**REVIEW!**

**Btw, not all chapters will be as short as this one. This is just the prologue, and I assure you that future chapters would not be lower than a thousand words.**


End file.
